User talk:PikFan23/Archive 5
'''This is the fifth archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Do you own one? Hello! I was wondering, do you have a wii u? If so reply. Thanks! And what I was going to say if you had one we could talk about things on this website through Miiverse. I fixed things up Yeah, I removed your section from my talk page, hope that's not a problem, but don't worry, I have changed my profile. Sorry, again, just a douche trying to come out as funny. ^^ User: The President. Also, can you make me a signature? I don't actually know how to make it, and Google isn't making things easy, so... a simple one with that picture of The President screaming with a link to my talk page is just fine. Reply if you can, I'll be thankful anyway. i'm sorry You have my dearest apologies I'm new here.--KirbyKrafter 13:28, 27 April 2013 (EDT) help I did what the (needhelp?) said but when I tried to add my user page to the thing it didn't work, can you tell me what I did wrong? -- KirbyKrafter 13:51, 27 April 2013 (EDT) thank you I would like it if you did thnx-- KirbyKrafter 17:28, 27 April 2013 (EDT) sorry I am sorry sir it wont happen again-- KirbyKrafter 16:07, 28 April 2013 (EDT) Can I be your friend? As stated above I would like to be your friend-- KirbyKrafter 08:12, 6 May 2013 (EDT) You Won!!! Congratulations! Your submission, The Intelligence, has won the story serial contest. You are now the creator of THE INTELLIGENCE. Thanks for coming through with that article! Admins and Templates? Pikfan, I am hoping to become an admin soon. I am aware that I do not qualify for all of it yet, but I have a problem: Templates. Although I can take a template and edit it, but I can't create it from scratch. Is there any way to get around that? If not, then is there some page that can teach me how to make templates? I have an Idea! Pikfan, I was talking to wraith about an idea of mine for improving the wiki. He thought it was great but was really busy, so he told me to talk to you. Here is what the idea is (as I wrote it on his talk page): ''Anyway, I was reading the topic "is the wiki dying?" (I actually posted a message about the new users on there). I was reading what people had to say. One of the things that caught my eye was the message that we have poor quality articles. I had an idea of a fix for that. A program could be started, called "adopt a game". If there was a poor quality game that was no longer being edited, another user could "adopt" the game and edit it to their specifications as long as they could make it better quality. This would both clean up the wiki and give new users a chance to own a game without having to write it from scratch. This could entail many templates, such as "this page is up for adoption". Only an admin or higher could place that template (according to rules) and then a user could apply to adopt the game and clean it up. He thought it was great and directed me to you! Please tell me what you think! All right, I have created the help page for adopting. Visit "Help:Adopting a Game" (can't provide the link, it doesn't seem to be working). If you are willing, please make the templates listed and add a link to it on the Welcome template. I would love to be an admin, but there are a few requirements I have yet to match. Also, what does Autopatrolled mean? When you see fit to make an admin, I will accept the role. However, my meaning is that there are a few shortcomings. If you look on PikminFanon:User Rights Requests, it list requirements to become an admin. Examples of my shortcomings are being only master bud ranked and being incapable of making templates(I can copy and edit an existing one to my preferences, but I can't make one from scratch). So, if you make an admin, I will be grateful, but I thought that I was incapable of becoming an admin yet. Thanks I am glad to be back and ready to edit again! Also recently I completed the entire story concept of PUD, so expect to see more updates to the page soon! 21:44, 26 April 2013 (EDT) Long time no see... Well, well, well. I haven't talked to you in a while. Anyways, I decided to log on to good old Pikmin Fanon to see what was going on, and...wow. My game...made featured article. As a result, I'm going to work harder than ever to improve the game, and one day finish it. It's good to be back. How do you like the new logo? Want me to change it? Protection Could you please protect the Story Serial template so only registered users can edit it? I would rather nobody spam it or edit it, believing the story was a free-for-all. Thanks! :Thanks again. You were pretty fast yourself. 0_o (more sarcasm) Please Tell Me What You Think :I have an idea (see here). It is still in early stages, but KirbyKrafter has expressed interest and most of the foundation has been laid. :I realize that these various tasks are already fulfilled by admins, but it would take some of the pressure off of them and allow them to work on their own games and articles. Plus, it would improve the wiki to have a guild that is constantly helping improve it. :Well, I have pretty much finished the tuning of it. All that remains is establishing it. Could you please help with some suggestions of where I should establish it? :Also, we will need to find users who will be willing to join and automatically become masters so that we have somewhere to start from. For example, I think either you or Wraith would make a good Spotty Bulbear because you are active and are bureacrats. So basically, in the beginning we would have to automatically promote some users. :Thank you for your consideration! :That works perfectly for me! I think that the Guild of Bulborbs is ready for launch. One thing about the Guild of Bulborbs Forum. Can it be established as an actual subdivision of the forums, like Onion Complex or Programmers Unite? :You're right. You are the one establishing this, so go ahead and think on it. If you think we should just use talk pages as a substitute for "forums", that's fine. It was just a suggestion. question Am I eligible for leaf status? I have 4 sections on my talk page and 184 edits and counting. . Hello Hello! I was looking at your Pikmin: Connection of Worlds game and noticed the very good box art. Did you make that? If you did, could you make the One Pikmin box art? Thanks. User:Piki1 Question Hey, Pik. Am I Master Bud rank now? I just passed the 500 edit mark, and my game is pretty well developed by now. Congrats and Thank You! PikFan23, I am glad that you stepped up to the position of Spotty Bulbear. I have looked at the requirements and I think you pass them all. Although the other users should not be established as quickly, I believe you would fit the position well and you could begin to see if other users qualify for the position they want. Here's your sig! I assume that you remember that this is only for use in Guild matters so you won't have to stop using your original sig. To use it, just place . Congrats! On a note related to the Guild but not the Spotty Bulbear, should we establish the different homepages for the Guild or wait until we have more users? I am wondering about two things. (1) Are you planning on giving out ranks to other people? (2) Should I start sorting out the Guild of Bulborbs (making homepages for different groups, making a ranks page, etc.)? question In Topic:What is a good program for Editing Pages? you said that you use a program called gimp. I was wondering... is this a safe file to download?-- KirbyKrafter I'm waiting for Summer! 15:20, 20 May 2013 (EDT) sorry Sorry sir I did not make the sig peach bulborb made originally with two pictures and I just changed the pictures to make it different.--50px KirbyKrafter I'm Lovin'Summer! 16:32, 30 May 2013 (EDT) thanks thank you ive been looking for something like that for a while KirbyKrafter I'm Lovin'Summer! 07:08, 25 May 2013 (EDT) Hope You Don't Mind... PikFan, you seem to be on vacation or something, as you have not been active for several days. I hope you don't mind if I begin sorting out various pages for the Guild of Bulborbs. Please keep on helping, because we need you! All right. I will keep contributing, as this is my idea so I should help it come to fruition. I hope you will continue to help, because I had to go and break rules by giving ranks to others, including myself (I made sure everyone qualified). We seem to have to break the rules a lot in the beginning. I am using my guild sig as we are talking about guild matters. Plus I have never used it before. PikFan, we have a problem! There is an obvious vandal on the loose. The IP address is "24.91.246.214". He/she vandalized the page Captain Olimar (the vandal removed everything but the infobox and replaced it with a bunch of junk involving pizza and call of duty). I don't know what action should be take, but I thought you might know. Another message... Okay, I believe that this is three messages now that I have given that you haven't read yet. Anyway, can I have the Flower rank? I have made 800 something edits, have made two resonably detailed but not complete fanon games, and have a lot more than five sections on my talk page. Along with the Flower rank, may I become an admin? I still have the list of requirements on my talk page for reference. I actually asked Wraith about becoming an admin and flower rank; he directed me to you. I also don't use the chatroom, as I have had bad experiences (hint: ******* like ******* ****** ***) in the chatroom. I am glad you try to keep the chatroom safe. However, I will likely not be in the chatroom. Places like that make it far too easy to hand out personal information. I've scoured the Administrator's Handbook and I understand most(if not all) of it. If I'm in doubt, I will reread or just ask you about it. Thank you so much! I'm just wondering about a rule I found. It says that users cannot have more than one image in their sigs. Does this rule still apply? Because I know quite a few people (including myself) who have sigs that violate that rule. Ah, I see you have started fixing that. Would you like my help, since I'm an admin now? :Come to think of it, KirbyKrafter is the only one I know of. He just has multiple sigs. And I fixed my own sig problem. :I also have a question about recent changes patrol. I notice that now some edits have a red exclamation point (which I believe means that they are more suspicious). Is there anyway to remove it if I have patrolled the edit? Never mind, I figured out how. Would it be all right if I started updating the main page? I could update it every Sunday, along with the story serial. I am pretty active, so I think I would be able to keep this work up. You're right, I will be on vacation soon. I was thinking that maybe I could add new FAs and FIs. However, with how few users there are, I am not sure how we would nominate for images and articles and get enough votes for them. Leaf Rank Hello, PikFan23! I think I am ready for Leaf Rank because I have over 100 edits and multiple sections on my talk. I also have a question, are you the only active sysop/bureaucrat? Thanks: